vampiro de la oscuridad
by CaroohHaleCullen
Summary: ONE SHOT-una inocente chica en su habitación es acechada por un vampiro que la ama peligrosamente, ella lo único que desea es estar con él para siempre. se dejan llevar por sus emociones y se aman. personaje inventando. Edward/Annie. LEMMON


La oscuridad reinaba la noche, una joven de 17 años leía en su escritorio, cuando de pronto las puertas francesa de su balcón se abren por el fuerte viento frío que corría en esa noche de noviembre, estaba sola, sus padres estaban en una fiesta. La chica se estremeció, pues al ser cálida su casa, sólo llevaba un corto camisón de seda blanca.

Miró a todas partes, pero oyó el susurro de una ráfaga de viento y logró cerrar las puertas.

Volvió a su silla y siguió leyendo. Por alguna razón, la hermosa chica sentía ser observada, ya no estaba concentrada en su libro, miraba de reojo a todas partes, pero no había nada.

En esa ráfaga de viento que corrió antes de cerrar las puertas, un ser se había adentrado en la habitación de la chica, que ahora estaba siendo contemplada desde el rincón más oscuro de su habitación por su visitante.

Después de un rato, la chica sintió cómo un frío aliento era exhalado en su fino y blanco cuello, logrando que la piel se le erizara y un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Unos fríos dedos recorrieron los brazos de la joven, pero a pesar de la situación en que se encontraba, ella no sentía miedo, sentía…placer.

Su cabello fue removido hasta caer por uno de sus hombros y dejar expuesto un lado de su cuello, donde unos labios fríos fueron presionados. La chica cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar,sin saber exactamente la razón.

El vampiro tomó en sus brazos a la chica y suavemente la recostó en la cama, y a él sobre la chica. Entonces ella abrió los ojos, encontrándose con dos

pupilas carmesí, brillando en la oscuridad al encontrarse con los ojos azules de su ángel.

Ella le da una cálida sonrisa, que él responde con sinceridad, por primera vez sintiéndose amado por alguien, y más, por alguien como ella.

-bésame-dice ella, pero él niega con la cabeza

-no soy digno de hacerlo-contesta él, mientras la chica está maravillada por el aterciopelado sonido de su voz

-¿por qué?-insiste ella-hazlo, por favor-levanta su mano y le acaricia el cabello, que para su sorpresa es sedoso y está alborotado. Él, incapaz de negarle algo, inclina su rostro lentamente y la besa con delicadeza, sus labios son suaves y cálidos contra los de él, las manos de la joven se pierden en el cabello del vampiro mientras él las mantiene en el rostro de su amada, acariciando la suave piel que cubre el flujo de sangre, aquella sangre que lo llamaba, pero ya no.

Ella abre los labios y deja que su lengua toque la de su vampiro, quien se encuentra ansioso de ella, de su cuerpo, no de su sangre. Al faltarle el aire a su ángel, el vampiro traslada sus labios al fino cuello de su princesa, donde deja suaves y exquisitos besos que hacen que ella le de amplitud al mover su cabeza a un lado.

La chica baja sus manos y encuentra los botones de la camisa del vampiro, que poco a poco va abriendo hasta que logra que él se la quite, lanzándola a un sitio de la habitación que no les importó.

-te he estado esperando-le dice ella-sé que has venido cada noche a verme dormir-agrega, él sonríe contra su cuello y roza sus dientes en la piel de su clavícula, sin hacerle ningún daño, pero si enviando descargas de placer por la columna de la joven.

-cierra los ojos-pide él en su oído, ella lo obedece y sonríe. El vampiro baja sus besos por el torso de la chica y se detiene en el inicio del valle de sus pechos, baja los tirantes de su camisón y comienza a besar la piel expuesta de su ángel. Baja la tela blanca por el cuerpo de la chica para dejarla sólo en panty, con detenimiento memoriza cada parte del cuerpo de la hermosa mujer que tiene frente a él. Ve cómo los pechos de la chica, redondos, firmes y de tamaño perfecto se elevan con el respirar de la joven, observa los pezones endurecerse y sonrosarse.

Se inclina de nuevo y pasa su nariz por todo el cuello de la chica, inhalando su esencia de rosas, hasta esonder su rostro en el valle de los pechos de su princesa y deja un dulce beso ahí, antes de trasladar su boca al pecho izquierdo y tomar el rosado pezón en ella.

Ella suelta un gemido débil al sentir cómo su pezón es succionado de una manera deliciosa por su vampiro, su fría mano acaricia el otro seno de la chica. Intercambia y les presta la misma atención, hasta que comienza bajar por el plano estómago de la joven y baja su ropa interior, sintiendo el aroma de su excitación, y también la humedad en su entrepierna.

La chica ya no sabe si es un sueño o es realidad, sólo se deja llevar.

El vampiro se desnuda en un instante y vuelve a besar los rojos labios de su amada, ella le corresponde y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de su nuca, demostrándole cúan deseosa está de ser suya. Él se sienta y la acomoda sobre su regazo, acariciando la suave piel de su espalda y sus piernas, mientras ella corre sus besos al cuello de él y le da una juguetona mordida, que causa la risa del vampiro ante la ironía de la situación.

-hazme tuya-dice ella con la voz ronca, su vampiro la obedece y entra en ella lentamente, se detiene cuando el cuerpo de ella se pone tenso

-eres…

-si, soy virgen-le dice ella con una sonrisa-sigue-insiste. Él asiente y pasa sus brazos a su alrededor mientras lentamente rompe su barrera, unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras gemía de dolor y a la vez de placer. Él la besó profundamente para distraerla de su sufrimiento, sintió cómo su cuerpo se relajaba y comenzó a moverse-eres la mejor cura para mis males-le dijo ella en el oído, él sonríe y la besa en la mejilla

-y tu eres un ángel-contesta el vampiro.

Poco a poco siente cómo su cuerpo se va sacudiendo hasta llegar al climax y poco después él la acompaña. Se derrumba a su lado jadeando y la lleva sobre él, donde ella se acurruca cómodamente y acaricia la piel fría pero suave con su mano. Él le acaricia la espalda y el cabello mientras espera a que se relaje de nuevo.

Al poco rato ella cae rendida en los brazos de su vampiro y se queda dormida. Él la observa toda la noche y la mantiene a su lado.

Cuando vio que el sol estaba por salir, se apresuró a cerrar las cortinas para que su piel brillante no la despertara.

Ella abrió los ojos un rato después, acurrucada contra el pecho de su amado.

-hola, bella durmiente-susurra el vampiro

-hola vampiro-sonrió ella-vampiro-repite, sus ojos se abren como platos y mira a la ventana-el sol,rápido, que no te de-dice asustada, el vampiro rueda los ojos, ella leía mucho.

-cariño-dice él de manera suave-relájate, no me doy a deshacer-ríe, los labios de ella forman un mohín que a él le parece adorable-eso es solo un mito

-¿de verdad?-dice ella

-si-dice él, sonriendo ante la inocencia de su ángel

-quiero ser como tu-dice de pronto-quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad

-¿ahora?-contesta sorprendido

-si-sonríe ella, de una forma que a él le parece angelical

-pero…sentirás mucho dolor-advierte

-no me importa-responde muy segura

-¿y tu familia?

-no me quieren-sonríe la chica. Él se ríe y aparta el cabello de su cuello, lo inhala profundamente, antes de comenzar a dar pequeños besos en la delicada piel de la chica, quien siente cómo se excita de nuevo, él puede olerla, sigue besándola hasta que encuentra una vena palpitante y llena de sangre.

-te quiero-dice él-y si pierdo el control, dime que me quieres

-y yo a ti-contesta ella, entonces, siente cómo los dientes de su vampiro se encajan en su cuello, para él, es como morder mantequilla, succiona un poco de su sangre y le sabe más deliciosa de lo que imaginó, por lo que sigue chupando la sangre-te…quiero-dice antes de desmallarse.

Estas dos palabras hicieron clic en su cerebro y él se detuvo, dejóun beso y mordió de nuevo, esta vez inyectando ponzoña.

Cuando se asegura de que está convirtiéndose, le pone algo de ropa y se coloca la suya, la toma en sus brazos y corre por los tejados a su casa. La chica está inconsciente, pero siente el cambio ocurrir.

Al despertar, ve a su vampiro frente a ella.

-por cierto, me llamo Edward-dice él antes de darse un apasionado beso como los muchos que se darían en toda su existencia juntos.


End file.
